1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to a golf cart with a desk system for the retention of golf related objects and more particularly pertains to providing convenience for golfers along with increased safety.
2. Description of the Prior Art
The use of golf carts and accessories of known designs and configurations is known in the prior art. More specifically, golf carts and accessories of known designs and configurations heretofore devised and utilized for the purpose of pampering golfers through known methods and apparatuses are known to consist basically of familiar, expected, and obvious structural configurations, notwithstanding the myriad of designs encompassed by the crowded prior art which has been developed for the fulfillment of countless objectives and requirements.
By way of example, U.S. Pat. No. 4,453,788 to Russell discloses a portable desk. U.S. Pat. No. 4,974,805 to Douglas discloses a clipboard for steering wheel. U.S. Pat. No. 4,989,767 to Buschbom discloses a golf cart cooler. U.S. Pat. No. 5,083,736 to McCoy discloses a pencil holder for golf carts. Lastly, U.S. Pat. No. 5,387,010 to Mohr discloses an apparatus for securing looseleaf pages to a golf cart.
While these devices fulfill their respective, particular objectives and requirements, the aforementioned patents do not describe a golf cart with a desk system for the retention of golf related objects that provides convenience for golfers along with increased safety.
In this respect, the golf cart with a desk system for the retention of golf related objects according to the present invention substantially departs from the conventional concepts and designs of the prior art, and in doing so provides an apparatus primarily developed for the purpose of providing convenience for golfers along with increased safety.
Therefore, it can be appreciated that there exists a continuing need for a new and improved golf cart with a desk system for the retention of golf related objects which provides convenience for golfers along with increased safety. In this regard, the present invention substantially fulfills this need.